Highschool DxD:Legacy
by FreedomTZ
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is one of the few beings that shouldn't have existed in this world of myth and legend. An outcast in all societies. But this is about to change. Join us we go on a journey that is about to change this world. Will he succeed in this journey or will he fall into darkness. Naruto x Rias. Eventual Harem
1. Troublesome Day

**This is my first try at fanfiction story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**I don't own Naruto or Highschool DxD**

**Now onto the story**

**Highschool DxD:Legacy**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

A young man in his teenage years was walking down the busy streets. This young man's name was Naruto Uzumaki. He walked with his hands in his pockets as he had an easy going and calm smile on his face as he watched as people all around him rushed to either go to work or to get to school.

Naruto stood at five foot ten inches (178 cm) with a lean yet muscular build meant both for physical strength and for speed. He had spiky, blond hair with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face and dark blue eyes.

He was attending a school which was called Kuoh Academy. Today was in fact his first day at said school since he had just arrived in the town. He enlisted a transfer and Kuoh became his new school.

Kuoh Academy was formerly an all girls private school but recently it had turned co-ed and began allowing boys to being studying there. Thus, the school has an overwhelming girls to boy ration. But that didn't matter to him since he was going to this school because it was the biggest school in the town.

His school uniform consisted of a black blazer with white accents, a white, long-sleeved dress shirt with a black ribbon on the collar, matching black pants, and brown dress shoes.

_'This uniform is too formal for me.'_ He thought as he looked at his uniform. He was fine with dressing formal when the occasion came but everyday, that wasn't just his style. He preferred simple casual clothes. Like a hoodie, pants and converse or vans.

It was not long before he reached outside the gate of Kuoh Academy. The school buildings were absolutely graceful with a intricate design, and the school grounds shined from the reflection of the sunlight.

"So this is Kuoh Academy. It is quite big from what I imagined it would be." He said before he walked in.

'_It seems a few devils go to this school.'_ Naruto thought.

When Naruto walked in the other students noticed him walk in and wondered who he was. The boys were all thinking who was the new pretty boy was or they were thinking of showing his place since he might steal their 'Onee-samas'. The girls were all thinking quite the opposite of what the boy's were thinking.

"He is quite handsome. I wonder if he will take me as his girlfriend."

"He is more handsome than Kiba-san."

"Do you think he noticed me?"

Many of the girls squealed when they saw Naruto walking toward the main school building.

Naruto ignored them since they will only waste his time. He knew this since he was little. As he grew up girls started to fawn over him or they would follow him everywhere he goes.

He went inside the main building to pick up his time table and to know which class he was in. True to his experience many of the girls had rushed to follow him to know who he was or just wanted follow him to see him.

"Class 3A. Now, where is it?" He muttered as he walked down the corridors to find his homeroom. After few moments he found his room and knocked the door politely.

After few seconds a woman opened the door. She was young buxom woman who can rival Naruto's mother in beauty. She was was a fair-skinned woman with long, black hair with bangs hanging on either side of her face to roughly frame her cheeks and black eyes. She was wearing formal white shirt, with a black business overcoat and matching skirt, black stockings and high heeled shoes.

"Ohh you are the new student. Come in." She said as she invited him to come in. Naruto walked in and noticed he got same looks he got when he entered the school. He was getting annoyed from this school already when not even a day has passed since he started to go to this school.

"Everyone I would like you to welcome new student who will be attending with us for the rest of the year. Now, why don't you introduce yourself." The woman said.

"Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself earning squeals from the girls.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope we get along." Naruto said giving them all a small bow.

_'So there is a devil in my classroom. It seems things will be interesting.'_ Naruto thought when he felt the energy signature of a girl with a black hair and violet eyes.

"Naruto-san why don't you take the desk right besides Akeno-san." She said as Naruto nodded and walked towards his seat.

When he sat down he looked at the girl he acknowledged as a devil. He have his trademark smile at her. Resulting blush from Akeno.

She was pretty beautiful, one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen but she couldn't surpass his mother and their teacher in beauty. She was a buxom young woman with long black hair and violet eyes and creamy skinned. She had very long hair tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two antennae sticking out from the top and sloping backwards, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place.

"Hello my name is Akeno Himejima. Welcome to Kuoh Academy." She said politely.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, it's nice to meet you Akeno-san." Naruto introduced himself again to be polite.

Naruto felt her energy more better and recognized that she was devil with distinct fallen angel powers.

_'Probably she was a fallen angel/human hybrid, resurrected into a devil/fallen angel hybrid.'_ Naruto thought.

"Since new student is here I am going to introduce myself again. My name is Mikoto Uchiha and I will be your homeroom teacher this year." The woman now known as Mikoto introduced herself again. And the class went quite normal.

**(On Roof Of Kuoh Academy)**

Naruto was standing on roof of Kuoh Academy. He was gazing at students at the school's courtyard as he was eating his packed lunch that his mother made for him in the morning. He can prepare his own food but his mother wants him to eat her food. Not he hated it. In fact it was quite the opposite his mother's cooking was the best in Naruto's opinion.

He was here because he felt like it and it would help him escape from the fangirls he made today.

'_This town is pretty interesting. There is a few devils going in this school and a few fallen angels are going around the city. The girls here are way too troublesome. I have only been here a day and they are already throwing themselves at me._' Natuto thought.

Suddenly he heard the sounds of giggling from the building that held girl's changing room.

He couldn't help but to deadpan saw the lecherous looks on their faces. He found three boys peeking through the window each giggling rather perversely and were wiping away small trails of blood from their noses.

**(Outside Girl's Changing Room)**

"Hey, let me see too! I can't see let me see? Don't keep it all to yourselves!" Brown haired boy shouted.

"Shit. They are onto us." The bald boy said as he left with boy who was wearing glasses leaving the brown haired boy.

"What the hell Motohama and Matsuda!" The brown haired boy said as he turned around to see Kendo Club girls were ready to beat crap out of the brown haired boy with their bokuto.

"I see it is you again." Brown haired girl said.

"Wait I ..." The brown haired was interrupted when the girls started to beat the crap out of him.

(On Roof Of Kuoh Academy)

Naruto found this event quite amusing for him. If he was right they were the infamous perverted trio of Kuoh Academy that girls warned him about. He watched as girls exited the building and spotted the brown haired pervert. The kendo club girls pulled out their bokuto and gave the pervert quite the beating.

"What's their names again? Mmm... Nah not important anyways." Naruto said as he put his hands in his pocket as he left.

(School's Courtyard)

He was leaning against a tree in the school's courtyard with bored expression. But his expression changed when he saw the Perverted Trio not too far from him.

Two people were watching Naruto and Issei from the old school building. One of the two people was Akeno Himejima. Last of the two was her best friend Rias Gremory. Rias was with a buxom young woman with light skin. She long crimson red hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face.

She was leaning against a window as she watched Naruto who was leaning against a tree near old school building and watching the Perverted Trio.

Naruto knew that he was being watched but he couldn't care less if Akeno and her friend Rias were spying on him because he knew that they were no threat to him. And he had a better thing to do than meeting with them. Which was watching the stupidity of Perverted Trio.

The Perverted Trio were talking to each other about the previous failed attempt at peaking at the girls of Kendo Club.

"They seriously hit me with their bokutos." Issei said

"That was tough break, Issei." Matsuda said.

"I wouldn't complain if I had at least seen some boobs." Issei shouted.

"I wasn't even looking at them but they still ..." Issei stopped what he was saying when he caught glimpse Rias Gremory looking at them. But when she noticed they were looking at her she left.

"The old school building, I didn't think anyone was going there." Motohama said.

"That red hair..." Issei said.

"Rias Gremory, 99-58-90. A senior, president of Occult Research Club. And she is rumored to come from Scandinavia." Matsuda said making Motohama and Issei drool in their thoughts of sleeping with Rias.

"Oho. You are interested in Issei Hyoudou too. It seems you hold something great that caught the attention of a group of fallen angels and devil clan heiress." Naruto muttered as he left to attend his remaining classes.

(In The Old School Building)

In the old school building Rias was solving chess problem with Akeno watching her.

"Akeno, I have feeling that Naruto is somewhat, not normal." Rias said.

"You think Naruto is some kind of supernatural creature or just a human that knows our world?" Akeno asked earning nod from Rias.

"What makes you say that? He appears to be normal guy with handsome looks." Akeno said.

"I think because his eyes shows that he has great amount of knowledge and power. Like a man who has gone through a lot." Rias said her reason of believing Naruto wasn't normal.

"Oh my Rias don't tell me you are making up all that because you have a crush on him?" Akeno teased as she smiled innocently at Rias.

"Well maybe." Rias muttered blushing.

Then Akeno turned serious and said

"I agree with you when I was talking with him earlier he seemed to know that I am devil."

"We must know if he is threat or not. If he isn't then I might put him in my plan." Rias said

"It seems Naruto-kun here has took a quite interest in Perverted Trio. I wonder what's the occasion." Akeno said.

"Yeah, he really is a mystery yet to be solved. And that boy just now ...the one in the middle." Rias said.

"He is in class 2B... I think his name was Hyoudou Issei." Akeno said.

Then looked at Rias and asked "Any particular reason for taking interest in him besides the fact that Naruto took interest in him?"

"Nevermind. I was probably just overthinking." Rias said as she moved her queen and said.

"Checkmate."

Rias stood up and she started to undress herself.

"Oh my." Akeno said as she starred at the chess board

"It was a simple problem." Rias said as completed undressing herself

"I did raise the difficulty a bit." Akeno said before she looked at Rias.

"I hope the next one will be harder." Rias said as she went into the shower.

(Near The Bridge)

Naruto was casually going his way to home with his bag slung over his right shoulder as he looked at the sky. He was thinking about what could Issei have that caught attention of fallen angels and devils.

'_Could it be Sacred Gear? If it is then... he might be amusing to watch'_ Naruto thought.

He continued to walk the streets. Until something caught his attention. A girl was purposing to Issei the one of the infamous Perverted Trio of the Kuoh Academy for crying out loud.

(On The Bridge)

"My life is so bleak. Will my time at academy be wasted without a single chance to get some boobs in my hand?" Issei said in depressed tone as he walked on the bridge,

"Ano... Are you Hyoudou Issei-kun from Kuo Academy?" A female voice said.

"Hai." Issei said as he looked at the owner of the voice.

_'She is so cute! I wonder which school is she from?'_ Issei thought.

"Ehh... Hyoudou-kun, are you seeing anyone at the moment?" The girl asked.

"Not really." Issei quickly answered not seeing where this was going.

"I am glad to hear that." The girl said earning confused look from Issei.

"Ano... would you go out with me? I have seen you pass by here a few times ... so I knew you were my..." The girl sluttered.

"Please go out with me?" The girl asked. Shocking Issei to the very core.

(Near The Bridge)

'There is something suspicious about this. Wait... this energy signature a Fallen Angel? Wait... that face. Is that Raynare?' Naruto thought as he watched this. He then smirked when he caught on why Raynare was purposing to Issei.

'_I see that is her plan.'_ He thought as he smirked and left.

(In The Old School Building)

"Akeno, you said Naruto seemed to know that you are a devil, right?" Rias asked.

"Really? How does Naruto-senpai know this?" the blonde haired boy, Kiba Yuuto asked curiously.

"I don't know but I have a feeling that he knows I am devil. Judging the way he talked to me." Akeno explained.

"If he knows you are a devil then will he know about the rest of us?" Rias asked raising her eyebrow.

"I am not sure but it is unlikely to suspect it unless he is some kind of supernatural creature." She answered.

"Akeno, did his energy signature feel like a supernatural creature" Rias asked curiously.

"I don't know but when I tried to sense it, it wasn't just there." Akeno answered.

The room was silent as they digested this new bit of information. They knew that there weren't many people who can conceal his energy signature completely.

"Is he a threat?" The silver haired girl, Koneko asked in a monotone voice.

Everyone was quite as they all thought about it. After a few moments Rias sighed and said.

"We don't know. But he seemed to be friendly person once you get to know him."

(With Naruto)

Naruto reached his house which was a five story house with steps that led up towards it. It had roses going up the either sides of the house that only added to its beauty.

He went inside his home and put his backpack down to the side where his shoes were. Naruto went inside a large, spacious and comfortable a living room with white wooden floors with parquet and white walls.

"How was your first day at school?" A voice behind him commented.

Turning around Naruto spotted his mother. She was a very beautiful buxom young woman who easily can surpass beauty that of a goddess. She had violet eyes and waist length red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing goth lolita style dress with thigh length black stockings. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki.

"It was quite interesting, kaa-chan." Naruto replied.

"Kaa-chan, you knew that devils would be there. And I know that it wasn't a coincidence." Naruto said as his mother adopted a serious look.

"Yes. It was no coincidence. I thought that you would want to interact with some people at your age since you have no interest in average humans." She said as she sat on sofa.

"You know you are an outcast in their society right?" She said earning nod from his son.

"But I will change this world. I will change it no matter what." He said as he leaned against a wall.

"I know and it is time to bring this change." She said earning surprised look from the blonde.

"But how are we gonna do that?" He asked. Kushina gave him two pictures.

"The red haired girl's name is Rias Gremory the heiress of the Gremory Clan and the little sister of the current Lucifer who is the strongest devil in my opinion. The black haired girl's name is Sona Sitri the heiress of the Sitri Clan and the little duster of the current Leviathan." Kushina explained.

"But they are the current Maou's little sisters and if things get out of hand there might another Great War." He stated.

"That is exactly why. They are one of the most influential young devils so it will be lot easier to be accepted in the society through them." She said.

"You are telling me to use them and throw them away when they complete their usefulness?" He asked in slightly angry tone.

"I didn't say anything about that. And how you would do it is up to you to decide." She said earning dumbfounded look from Naruto.

"Well I just wanted to you to tell you this. I have a meeting to attend." She said as she was about to walk out but stopped when Naruto asked.

"Alright I guess I will see you later." Naruto said as he waved at his mother.

"Goodbye, Sochi-kun!" She said as she lost her seriousness and she disappeared using magic transportation circle.

(With Raynare and Her Group)

A beautiful young woman with waist length black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a school uniform, which consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold, a white undershirt, a red bow, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it. She was approaching one abandoned church.  
When she opened the door to the church she was greeted by three people.

The one in the left was a female fallen angel. Her name was Kalawarner. Kalawarner was a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. She was wearing a violet, trench-coat top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt and black heeled shoes. The trench-coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She was also wearing a gold necklace around her neck.

The one in the middle was a male fallen angel. His name was Dohnaseek. Dohnaseek had a short black hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a grey trenchcoat over a white shirt, black pants and black shoes.

The one in the right was an another female fallen angel. Her name was Mittelt. She had a blonde hair in two ponytails and blue eyes. She was wearing a goth lolita outfit.

She began to transform soon as the the door behind her closed. She grew taller, and her eyes changed into a darker variation of violet and gained more evil look in them. Her old clothes were shredded into pieces. She was now wearing black, strap-like objects around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. She had angel like two pitch black wings from her back when she was finished transforming

"Were you successful, Raynare?" Kalawarner asked from the girl now known as Raynare.

"More than. The idiot actually accepted." Raynare replied.

"Is he really a threat?" Dohnaseek asked.

"I still need to do some more proof." Raynare answered as she went to pass them.

"Do you really think it is okay to disobey Azazel-sama like this?." Mittelt asked.

"I mean our mission is to watch him not to kill him." Millet said.

"True but we couldn't forget about the threat of his gear. The boy is very simple minded. Any of the other factions can manipulate him easily if they mention breasts to him. So it is safer to get rid of him before he does something foolish." Raynare said.

"But what if Azazel is displeased with us." Karawalner said.

"You too Karawalner?" Dohnaseek said.

Turning around he said "Don't worry Raynare, I'll stand by you no matter what." Raynare ignored him as she thought about certain blonde.

"Dohnaseek you know it is futile. She already likes Naruto" Kalawarner said.

"If you were more like Naruto then maybe she would pay attention to you." Millet said.

"Speaking of Naruto, do you know where he is?" Kalawarner asked looking at Raynare.

"It doesn't matter where he is." Dohnaseek said bitterly.

"I have no idea where he is but he told me that he is coming." Raynare said ignoring Dohnaseek.

"Tch. Why do you like that bastard?" Dohnaseek sneered.

"Because he's handsome and hot." Kalawarner anwered.

"He is caring to his precious people." Millet added.

"He is..." Dohnaseek wanted to say something but he got nothing to say against Naruto.

'I wonder where he is.' Raynare thought.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. I will get better as I go on.**


	2. A tiring day brings, a new start

Highschool DxD:Legacy

A/N:Hi Guys, this is the first time I'm writing a story so as you can guess I'm still a rookie or a noob, but I have tried my best to keep the standard of my story at least acceptable level, so please bear with me for now. I know that I will lose most of the readers at the start itself mostly because of my language and stupidity but those for who read it till the end, I promise, my next chapters will get better as I'm trying to improve my writing skills and grammar skills.

Now onto the story

I don't own Naruto

Chapter 2

* * *

**9:00 P.M**

The moon was shining brightly in the cloudless sky. The night was beginning to descend in at Naruto's department.

Naruto was gazing at moon through the window. He looked focused however if you look at him closely he looked to be troubled by something.

"I have feeling that tonight will be a restless night again." Naruto said as he touched a silver crystal necklace and looked at the moon more focused.

For some reason, whenever he stares at the moon or there is a full moon, he feels relaxed and safe.

Naruto stared at the moon for few minutes and went to have a shower to refresh himself.

As soon as he entered the bathroom, he grabbed one of his Shampoos and washed his hair. Naruto cleaned his hair for 5 minutes before getting in the shower.

"Ahh... Today was a troublesome day!" Naruto said as turned on the shower.

It was a cold shower for him today for some reason it suited him just fine. He thought maybe cold shower was relaxing and refreshing.

As the shower was washing up his figure Naruto stood there frozen as he put his right hand on the wall "Naruto… You can do this. If you won't then who will?" Naruto encouraged himself before he closed his eyes.

When he finished his shower, he came out of the bathroom with white shirt and black shorts. He went inside his bedroom and prepared his bed for sleep. As soon as he was finished, he took a book from a drawer besides his bed and went to his bed's far edge where the moonlight was shining through open curtains at the window.

The moonlight shined on him as he was reading a book. The name of the book he was reading was An American Tragedy. He was reading this book because it got his attention on so many levels and it was quite an interesting book so chances of him sleeping was slim.

**12:45 A.M**

After hours of reading, he decided it was enough for today and he saw it was already midnight. He yawned and stretched his body signifying he was dead tired and sleepy.

But he didn't want to sleep, so he thought about the future. The future where his ambition is achieved, the future where he can live happily, or the future he fails to achieve his ambition, the future where he is an outcast.

He shook his head and muttered "Life without change might be called anything except life, it's nothing more than experience. So change must be brought onto this world, no matter what."

After few moments, Naruto's eyes suddenly felt blurry as he tried to stay awake, no matter how hard he tried to stay awake, but it seemed that fate didn't allow him to stay awake.

As soon as he closed his eyes, he slept and went to the lands of dreams. Or in Naruto's case land of horror.

* * *

**Naruto's Dream:12 Years Ago**

Tou-san!" A boy no older than 5, ran into the living room happily where his father was. The boy had a shoulder length spiky, blond hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a orange short sleeved shirt and black shorts.

"Yes, Naruto?" A middle aged man answered. The man had a shoulder length spiky blond hair with jaw length bang that was framing either sides of his face and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and grey shorts

"Look at what I have made!" The boy now known as Naruto grinned proudly as he handed his father a picture.

"It is wonderful Naruto." The older blond praised and rubbed his hair making the younger blond blush.

"Naruto, who taught you how to draw?" The older blond asked.

"Nobody did. I used my basic instincts to draw this picture." Naruto answered.

"Really?... Naruto, you should become an artist when you grew up since you draw so good." The older blond teased his son, making the younger blond tomato red.

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto shouted in embarrassment.

"Now, did you show this picture to your kaa-san?" The older blond asked out of blue, wondering about his wife's whereabouts.

"No, I was going to show it to kaa-san first, but I couldn't find her, so I showed to tou-san first." The younger blond answered earning a nod from his father.

"Let's search for your kaa-san, then." The man said earning a happy nod from Naruto.

The father and son duo soon started to search through the whole house for Naruto's mother. While they were searching, they enjoyed their time together. They even played a few games while searching for Naruto's mother.

"Naruto, did you search in the backyard?" The older blond asked earning a shook of head from Naruto.

"Then, let's go search for your mother in the backyard." The older blond said playfully as he went to the door.

"Tou-san! Wait for me!" Naruto shouted as he ran after his father.

As soon as the older blond opened the door a small yellow blur passed right besides him.

When Naruto came out of his house, he shouted "Kaa-chan, where are you?"

"In the garden, Naruto-kun." Naruto's mother replied from the garden.

As soon as he heard his mother, Naruto grinned and ran to the garden, leaving his father alone at that door. The older blond sighed and walked towards to garden.

Like she said, she was in the garden tending to her rose bushes and other plants. The woman had violet eyes and a waist length red hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left. She was wearing a white sun hat, white dress and white high heeled shoes.

"Kaa-chan, look at what I have made!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. The woman stopped what she was doing and turned to her son.

She took the picture from her son and bent down to his level and smiled. "It's beautiful Naruto-kun. Who taught you how to draw?"

"Nobody did, kaa-chan. I drew the picture from my heart." Naruto smiled at her mother.

The picture was about Naruto and his family spending their time in the forest. Naruto and his father were chasing each other while his mother was looking at them happily.

"He draws beautifully, doesn't he?" Naruto's father said as he walked towards them.

"Yeah. He seems to inherited our natural talent at many things." The woman said before looking down at Naruto

"Kushina-chan, it is beautiful day, isn't it?" Minato asked.

"Yeah. Sure it is. Did you enjoy your father-son time with your son, Minato-kun." Kushina said earning a nod from Minato.

"Kaa-chan, let's go inside." Naruto said.

"Let's go inside and enjoy our family time." Kushina said.

_'While we can.' _Kushina said in her mind before looking at the picture again and noticed that there were some mistakes.

"Naruto-kun, my eyes are violet not blue and your hair is blond not orange." Kushina said with a sweat drop.

"Ehhh." Naruto made cute confused face and he stared at his mother making his parents mentally scream 'Kawaii'.

Kushina sighed and turned to Minato, only to noticed he was laughing softly at them. She glared at his husband as a demonic aura surrounded her. "Minato-kun, it seems you decided to have some fun, ne?"

"Ahh... I... don't know what you are talking about, Kushina-chan. I swear!" Minato said as he backed from his wife.

"Oh, really?" Kushina said as she approached her husband.

Minato turned to his son and said. "Naruto, tell her that I didn't do anything."

"TOU-SAN NO BAKA." Naruto said before he made cute pouted face. This sealed Minato's only chance of survival against his angry wife.

Minato turned back to his wife and gulped when he saw Kushina's hair was dancing around her.

For next a few minutes, Namikaze household was filled with nothing but screams and pleas of Minato Namikaze.

As soon as the 'beating' was finished the Namikaze family went inside their house and played a board game together.

"Tou-san, Kaa-chan." Naruto called out suddenly.

"Yes, Naruto/Naruto-kun?" Minato and Kushina replied.

"Will you guys stay with me? Forever?" Naruto asked while looking at his parents.

"What are you talking about Naruto-kun?" Kushina asked while Minato stood beside her motionless.

"I have a bad feeling that something very bad is going happen soon. And it is going to separate us. So, I want kaa-chan and tou-san to promise me that they will stay with me forever." Naruto said.

Kushina kneeled down to his height and said. "You know we love you more than anything in this world, right?" Kushina said earning a nod from Naruto.

"I want you to know that we will always love you, no matter what happens. Whether we are with you or not. As long as we have a place for you in our heart, we will continue to love you." Kushina said earning a nod from Naruto.

"Okay Kaa-chan. Let's make a pinky promise, then." Naruto smiled. Kushina also smiled.

Minato watched Kushina and Naruto make a pinky promise with a happy smile on his face. _'I hope that day never happens. I don't want to take away Naruto's happiness.'_

Suddenly the scene shattered into million pieces and it quickly rearranged into another scene. This scene wasn't pleasant as the earlier scene. Everything around Namikaze household was burning and the house was on fire, too. Youkais, Devils and Mages were trying to break down the barrier around the house.

**Boom!**

"MINATO!" Kushina called out before she fell down to her knees.

Minato come into the picture coming to Kushina's aid who fell down to her knees.

"Kushina!" Minato said in worry.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto ran to their side wondering what was happening and he was worried for his parents.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"They are here!" Minato said as he stood up.

"Who's here?" Naruto asked scared of what was happening.

"Kushina! You and Naruto have to go!" Minato said and helped Kushina to stand up.

"No! Let's run away from them together!" Kushina retorded.

"What?" Minato said.

"Ehh?" Naruto said.

"Kushina! You don't understand! We can't just run away from them forever. At this rate, they will find us again for sure." Minato said.

"Then we will just run away from them until Naruto is old enough to protect himself." Kushina retorded again.

"Did you know who they sent this time? That old fool and 'they' won't stop, until they get his hands on Naruto! So, that's why I need to confront that old fool, right now! We really don't have to worry about 'them', since it is unlikely for ,them' to appear in the living world." Minato said.

"Minato, it doesn't have to be you! I will fight that old fool instead of you." Kushina said with teary eyes.

Minato's expression softened and he sighed. "Kushina, even if I were to live, I am no match for you." Kushina gasped. "There somethings only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That is mother's role."

"But what about father's role in his life?" Kushina asked.

"Naruto is a smart kid. He can replace my father's role with a certain someone. And I am not doing this just for your sake. I am also doing this for Naruto's sake." Minato turned to his son and rubbed his hair. "I will gladly die for both you. It is my duty as his father and your husband.

"This is the first time, I lost an argument to you. Okay, I understand you are determined to do this." Kushina said with tears running down her face.

"Take care of your mother for me, Naruto. Now, get out of here! While I will distract them." Minato said as two angel-like yellow light wings appeared on his back.

"Here Naruto." Minato said as he gave a silver crystal necklace to Naruto.

"Naruto, never take this necklace off of you okay. This necklace will shine your road you in darkest times." Minato said as he turned around.

"Tou-san, you are acting strange." Naruto said with teary eyes, not understanding what was happening.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"Naruto, go to your mother." Minato said.

"Why?" Naruto asked looking at his father's back.

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

**Boom!**

"I SAID GO!" Minato shouted as his body started to glow with yellow light.

"Come on, Naruto!" Kushina said grabbing her son's hand.

"Bu-But what about t-tou-san?!" Naruto cried.

"Let's go. I will explain everything to you when we go to your uncle's." Kushina said and embraced her son.

Suddenly a shattering sound rang through the whole house signifying the intruders finally broke through the barrier. Not even a single second later, the intruders came inside the living room.

Minato saw the intruders, and engaged them in fierce battle, no slaughter will be more fitting word here, yes he slaughtered the intruders.

When Kushina saw this, she quickly made a magic circle appear below her, and her son.

"TOU-SAN!" Naruto called out to him with a hand extended out to him as he disappeared with his mother through a magic circle. He saw his father shed a single tear from his eyes when he heard his son's scream.

* * *

**Real World:6:00 A.M**

"Tou-san!" Naruto screamed snapping up from his bed in cold sweat. Looking around Naruto noticed his room was dark, and lightning flashed outside.

_'Another dream again.'_ Naruto thought as he climbed out from his bed with white shirt, and black shorts.

He stood up with a yawn, and stretched his body. He then went into his bathroom to refresh himself from his nightmare.

He flipped on the light in the bathroom, and stood in front of the mirror looking at his reflection.

He had a well developed six packs, and pecks. The muscles on his arms were medium sized which gave him his lean build.

Naruto touched his silver crystal necklace and mumbled. "Khaos Brigade, I will destroy you. Your existence will cause nothing but trouble for everyone."

20 minutes later, Naruto came out his bathroom with a black towel wrapped around his waist. He walked over to his closet and opened the door revealing the clothes inside of it.

He looked over few clothes and took out his school uniform and put it on.

He checked his school bag to see if he was missing anything. He had everything, he needed for today.

The blond then went to the wall that had a mirror for self check. He smiled at the mirror, when he noticed everything was okay.

Nodding to himself, he walked towards the door. He opened the door, and closed it. He saw a long hallway with very fancy and elegant look and had old candles along the hallway.

He started walking through the hallway and stopped to look through the window to see it was dawn. He then continued to walk through the hallway and went down the stairs.

When the blond finished walking down the stairs, he went into the kitchen, and opened a cupboard to eat a ramen for breakfast.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked.

Turning around, he saw his mother eating a ramen. "Getting something to eat." He answered.

"Oh." Kushina replied.

"Kaa-san, what time did you come home?" Naruto asked as he was looking for ramen.

"Two in the morning, I think." Kushina answered.

"That late? What was the meeting about?" Naruto asked.

"Just some private talk with my friend." Kushina said before she noticed Naruto was going to eat ramen for breakfast. "Naruto, if you are going to eat ramen for your breakfast, then don't even think about having eating ramen again in your life." Kushina added.

"Tch. You are one to talk." Naruto muttered as he started prepare normal breakfast for himself and his mother.

"Naruto-kun, let me help my sochi-kun!" Kushina said as she finished her ramen. Naruto sweat dropped at her bipolar attitude.

* * *

**Kuoh Academy:Lunch Break (12:30 P.M)**

Naruto stood up with a stretch as some of the other students started to leave the room for the lunch break. He grabbed the packed lunch he and his mother made this morning. He made his way into the hallway, where he could see a lot of students make their way to either get something to eat from the cafeteria or find a place to eat. Taking a look outside Naruto decided to find a good place in the school courtyard. With a smile on his face Naruto started his way outside and made it downstairs, but before he could walk out of the entrance he heard annoying whispers from girls and boys.

"I heard, Naruto-san got a perfect score on his entrance exam."

"Yeah, he is so cool!"

"Here comes the second prince of the Kuoh."

"Annoying, bishounens."

Naruto ignored them and walked out of the entrance. As soon as he walked out of the entrance, he met Rias and Akeno.

"Oh, Naruto-san." A female voice called out, making Naruto turn his head to see Akeno and Rias walking up to them.

"Going outside for lunch?" Akeno said earning a nod from Naruto.

"Yeah, I am going to find some nice tree to relax under while I am eating my lunch." Naruto said with a smile.

"Wanna come with us, Naruto-san? Akeno asked.

"Huh?" Naruto said.

"Do you want have lunch with us?" Akeno asked.

_'This is a perfect chance.'_ Naruto thought.

"Mmm. Sure why not it is not like, I like eating alone anyway. Thank you for your offer Akeno and ..." Naruto said acted like he didn't know anything about Rias.

"Oh, sorry. My name is Rias Gremory. It is nice to meet you." Rias greeted with a magnificent smile.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. It is pleasure to meet the legendary beauty of the Kuoh Academy." Naruto greeted with his trademark smile. Rias blushed a bit but quickly hid it.

"So are you two ladies going with me?" Naruto asked earning nods from both of them. So three of them started to walk.

"Yes we are going with you but first let us take our lunch from our club room." Rias said said earning a confused look from Naruto, Rias saw this and said. "We usually head to our club room to eat lunch.

"Troublesome." Naruto muttered before asking "So what kind of club is it?" They changed their directions to the old school building.

"The Occult Research Club." Rias answered. "I'm the President of the club, while Akeno is my Vice-President."

"I see. But what do you mean by Occult Research Club? You mean like you guys search and discover supernatural things?" Naruto said trying to act like he don't know nothing about them.

"Yes, it is actually quite interesting." Rias said.

"You guys must have many members. Because your club sure does sound interesting." Naruto commented.

"We have many requests about people wanting to join in but we have our own standards." Rias said.

"Standards, huh." Naruto muttered before said. "I wonder if I can join in?" Naruto asked earning a surprised look from Rias and Akeno.

"So, do this mean you believe in their existence?" Rias asked as she and Akeno got close to Naruto, making Naruto blush a bit in sudden contact.

"I don't know. But I want to believe in them." Naruto answered acting like he don't know anything.

"I see." Rias replied.

"So we are now headed to the Occult Research Club?" Naruto asked earning nods from the ladies.

"We are almost there." Akeno said as Old School Building came into the view.

After few moments of walking they reached the old school building

"Ah. Here we are." She said as three of them stopped at an old building with a clock at the top of it. It looked it pretty good condition despite the building looked quite old compared to other building in the school. It also had vines and other shrubbery growing on some of its sides.

They led him through a hallway that was very different from the outside. The hallway was fancy and elegant. It had a few candles lighting the hallway.

"Naruto-san, welcome to the Occult Research Club Naruto-san." Akeno said as she used both arms to open the double doors and motioned for him to walk inside.

"Wow. This is beyond my expectations." Natuto said when he saw the room.

The club room's design and structure was similar to the hallway. It had very elegant and fancy looking with hardwood dark brown floor with dark cream colored walls. It also had a few candles lighting the room giving it dark appearance. There was two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room. There was also an office table and a chair not too far from the it.

"The club room truly lives up to the club name." Naruto remarked.

"Doesn't it?" Rias said as she went to sit on one of the couches.

"Naruto-san, make yourself comfortable as possible." Akeno said when she saw Naruto was bit tensed up. She then went to sit besides Rias.

As soon as he heard her, Naruto loosened his body and went to sit on one of the couches.

"Naruto-san, do you like to eat lunch here?" Rias said earning a slow nod from Naruto.

"I will prepare something to drink then." Akeno said as she exited the room.

Suddenly, Rias took out a chess board and asked. "Do you play chess, Naruto-san?"

"Yes, but I rarely play it though." Naruto answered.

"Oh, do you want to play with me?" Rias said smiling magnificently yet with so much evil. Naruto accepted her challenge.

"Sure, why not. I can't see a reason not to." Naruto said as they started to set up the chess board.

* * *

**Occult Research Club Room: 5:00 P.M**

"Fu Fu Fu, he is certainly interesting fellow, isn't he." Akeno spoke up as she laughed in her hand.

Rias chuckled a bit when she saw the chessboard and said. "Naruto, he really is a mystery yet to be solved, he has beaten me quite... easily."

"Now, do you believe in me when I said I couldn't sense his energy signature." Akeno said in serious tone all of sudden.

"Yes, when I tried to sense it, it felt like his energy is there but I couldn't detect or sense his energy signature." Rias said.

"I couldn't sense it, too. When I meet him this morning, I tried to sense it but it wasn't just there." Kiba confirmed.

"Like his energy signature is... void and empty." Koneko added.

"Yes, like Koneko said, he has a some sort of energy but he doesn't seem to emit any of it. And it doesn't matter whether they are Angel, Fallen Angel, Devil, Dragon or any other supernatural creatures, they all have energy and energy signature signifying they are alive and there. But with him it is different, his energy is there but his energy signature feels like it is void and empty, like he is not there or alive." Rias concluded all of their points. Suddenly when she was thinking about Naruto, an image of him smiling flashed in her mind, making her blush a bit.

Akeno quickly noticed the blush on her face before she could suppress it. "Era, era. Certain someone is already starting to develop feeling for certain someone." Akeno said as she smiled innocently at Rias, who was leaning against the wall. Kiba and Koneko looked to be lost.

"I don't know... Akeno." Rias said softly looking through window only to see Naruto's retreating form.

* * *

**Naruto's Home: 6:00 P.M**

Naruto was casually walking towards his living room. He was listening to music through his headphones as he contemplated the day he just had. The chess match he had with Rias had lasted almost two hours. The two just kept trading move after move. He had the upper hand throughout whole game but he had to say Rias was a quiet strong opponent to have even though he wasn't giving his all. But even if he wasn't giving his all, Rias cornered him few times forcing him to go serious on her. Suddenly an image Rias flashed in her mind, making Naruto blush a bit but he quickly shrugged it off.

_'Occult Research Club... what an interesting club. They are friendly, nice and... curious. I can tell they are trying find what am I.'_ Naruto thought as he smiled.

As soon as he entered the living room, his eyes widened in surprise when he saw his mother talking to his homeroom teacher.

"Oh, Naru-kun you are here. Come in, we were just talking about you." Kushina offered his son to join them.

"M-Mikoto-sensei, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Naru-kun, that is not a nice thing to ask from our guest." Kushina playfully scolded him.

"Sorry! But seriously what is Mikoto-sensei doing here?" Naruto asked

"Mikoto-chan, here is my old friend who will be living in this house starting from today." Kushina said.

Naruto looked to be surprised and looked at his mother to know if Mikoto had any knowledge about supernatural world. Kushina nodded, making Naruto sigh in troublesomeness.

"Let's make a proper introduction with each other, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as stood up from her sofa. Naruto nodded in acceptance.

"My name is Mikoto Uchiha... I am a Fallen Angel. It is nice to meet you!" Mikoto introduced herself with a smile.

Naruto was in deep shock when he heard her. 'Wait... Mikoto Uchiha, I have heard of that name from Raynare. Wait... it can't be... she is Mikoto Uchiha, the Dark Heart, the one and only Fallen Angel who can rival Azazel in strength.'

Naruto turned to his mother and introduced himself when he saw his mother nod at him. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I am... a Hollow or at least that's what I think. Anyway it is nice to meet you, Mikoto-san."

"Now with introductions aside, sit here Naru-kun." Kushina said as she pointed at free chair.

Naruto nodded and took of his headphones as went to sit on it.

"So why does a powerful Fallen Angel as you doing in a city like this." Naruto asked from Mikoto.

"To think someone young as you would know about me. This world is really a full of surprises." Mikoto said.

"Thank you, Mikoto-san for your compliment. But let me ask did you know who I was on the first day we met?" Naruto asked.

Mikoto took small sip from her coffe and replied. "I wasn't 100% sure but I had my suspicions. And it wasn't that hard considering the fact, Hollows have unique energy signature. Even if you aren't exactly a Hollow, you have its distinction."

"It seems I have to suppress presence from now on." Naruto said.

"I have always told you Naru-kun. But you didn't listen to me." Kushina said as she cutely pouted.

"Sorry, I thought it wasn't really necessary since only higher ups know about Hollows existence." Naruto said earning nods from Kushina and Mikoto.

"You must remember that you aren't exactly a Hollow, Naruto-kun." Mikoto said as she smiled at Naruto.

Naruto nodded at her and poured a coffee into his cup. "I know... Mikoto-san, do you know anything about, Khaos Brigade?"

"Naruto, I thought I already told you to forget about taking a revenge from them. We have a bigger problems to worry about." Kushina scolded his son.

"But kaa-chan, I already told you, I will change this world so I have to start it out with cleaning trashes like Khaos Brigade." Naruto said looking down at table.

"No, I don't have any news about them. But I am warning, you can't beat that old goat. He is way more stronger than you considering your current energy level and experience." Mikoto said.

"We don't know the outcome unless we try... Don't worry I am not that stupid to attack him in my current state." Naruto said, making Mikoto and Kushina sigh in relieve.

"Naruto, your father wouldn't want to you to go after revenge." Kushina said earning a shook of head from Naruto.

"I am not doing this for revenge. I am doing this to change the world!" Naruto exclaimed as he stood up and left.

Kushina sighed and said. "He is too ambitious."

"But that's what makes him special. He can shift into any situation he likes or he can change the situation as he pleases." Mikoto said remembering his act with Rias and Akeno.

"That's true." Kushina said.

* * *

**Chapter End**

**A/N:Naruto isn't a Hollow. He is like a Hollow yet he isn't one. Why would be revealed in next few chapters.**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
